Nagi no Asukara A or B
by AOTotaku
Summary: You and your friends have to go to a new school. But what if tsumugu had a brother the same age as him that like you but you your heart belonged to someone else. What path choose? Path A (Kaname) or Path B (Tadashi). please review
1. Chapter 1

You were a very pretty girl for your age. Slim, tall, long shiny hair, perfect skin. You were also your appearance and personality were like a mix of Chisaki and Manaka. Very easy to impress, long brown hair, insecure, tall, and wore your hair in a pony tail (not like Chisaki's but like Akari's ponytail.)

You POV

It was your first day of school so Manaka and you decided to wear your new school uniforms which didn't turn out very well. Hikari lectured you both. After his little lecture Manaka and you changed back to your old school uniforms, and then went back to where they were supposed to be waiting for you.

"Hii-kun… Chii-chan?" Manaka cried.

"Don't worry they're probably on- A fish net scooped out both of you and brought you both ti the surface. There's were you saw to young boys and an old man.

It was the same day from the net incident in which you chose to forget but you couldn't keep your eyes off one boy.

"Um, Miss. (L/N)"

"Oh, uh I-I'm (F/N) (L/N) (for now on it will be _ for the indication for your name and only (L/N) for your last name.)

The class giggled at you when you stuttered but the boy you couldn't keep your eyes off looked at you and had a slight smile before looking back outside the window to look at the sea. Now your eyes weren't normally like the others yours was a pretty purple, ocean bluish color. In which made you stand out more in a good way. You went to your seat that was next to Chisaki and Manaka.

During class you couldn't help but to sneak glances. Class was a bit boring but when your teacher said you had to bring a swimsuit. Sure you were skinny and all, but you had a bit mature body like Chisaki. A bit scared to wear a swimsuit, Chisaki and Manaka sensed this and leaned over.

"You'll look great in your swimsuit."

"Yeah, Chii-chan's right."

"Thanks guys."

"No problem." They said in sync before returning their attention to the teacher.

You knew that Chisaki was insure and that she like Hikari liked Manaka and Manaka liked Hikari, but Kaname, well you didn't know who he liked but just look in his eyes every time he looks at Chisaki made your heart break. The fact that no one had romantic felling towards you was a smack to the face but that's only what you thought.

Time skip

On your way back home you walked behind everyone. Since sometimes they really didn't care about you. Like last time you tripped on your flat on your face as soon as you got back up only Kaname dared to look back at you before front again. At some point they stopped about something about falling in love with a land dweller. Just before Chisaki and Manaka dived back in the ocean. Soon Kaname followed after Chisaki. "What, are you going to tell me you understand me to?!"

"Hii-kun…"

"Just leave _!"

Obeying you jumped into the ocean. When you got to a certain place. You saw Kaname talking to Chisaki on the swings. Then you left to go home.

_The ofunehiki_

_"Chisaki its fine."_

_"What are we going to do with these two girls?"_

_"Stop talking!" You said rising your voice "Just please stop." Slowly you broke down._

_"Chisaki,_ you can live with us."_

_No they can live with us there house hold is already full, no. Besides I'm from the sea too._

_You and Chisaki cried with each other crying sleepless nights._

_But this is only where the story begins… _


	2. Chapter 2

5 Years Later…

You changed, you've changed so much. Your hair was the same but your height you were a bit taller than Chisaki, your body matured yet stayed slim besides the watermelons you grew (aka your boobs), your clothes changed, you were no longer 14 you're now 19 turning to 20. You were becoming a nurse like Chisaki. You lived with Tsumugu and Tadashi and there grandpa. You grow feelings, no you can't you love Kaname and you would never forget that but now Chisaki was slipping and falling for Tsumugu.

"Chisaki, he's back."

"Uh?"

"Hikari."

"What?!"

"Chisaki…" You whispered to yourself.

When they reentered the house Tsumugu told you there was a possibility that the others would come back. Your eyes shimmered with hope just thinking that you get Kaname back but soon disappeared when you realized you changed you changed so much. Getting up you walked back up to your room. Looking at yourself in the mirrors your hair in the same old ponytail, were you wore a hoodie that covered your shorts and black mid-thigh length socks, and boots. You crouched down so that most of your weight was on your legs and you covered your mouth muffling your cries (so basically the position that Chisaki was in when she looked at herself in the glass of the bus and crouched down.)

Tadashi's POV

I went over to _ door and paused before saying anything

"_, are you okay."

"Yeah Tadashi I'm fine."

I could tell by her breathing that she was crying. Without thinking I opened the door, there I saw _ sitting in front of the mirror now crux cross, eyes puffy from crying and I could see she was holding in her tears.

"I hate it when you lie to me." I muttered before sitting next to her. At first she flinched then she relaxed, moving her legs to her chest and her arms lazily hugged them. I could see in her eyes she was tired, maybe tired of crying, of sleeping sleepless nights. And before I knew it her head was resting on my shoulder smiling a bit I carried her to her bed the only problem was that she clung to my shirt so slept with her this one night knowing she slept and did not sleep those endless nights.

The next day

Your POV

You woke up to your surprise that Tadashi was hugging your back. After you peeled off Tadashi's arms off you, you went to the kitchen to make breakfast. At some point Chisaki and Tsumugu came down still in their PJ.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." (Good morning.)

"Good morning _."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah I did how about you."

You paused remembering the night before. "_?"

"Uh? Oh good sorry I guess I just spaced out."

"Oh… Hey where's Tadashi?"

"Uh, er, he's-

"Right here." Tadashi said

"Y-yeah right here."

"_, what happened?"

"Well, er he was-

"I was comforting here yesterday and we both fell asleep on the floor together."

"Y-yup see."

"Well someone's a bit crazy this morning."

"What every just eat."

After breakfast you got ready and headed out and did your daily things but today was different because while you sat on the ledge (so basically the thing that is like a straight line before it splits into stairs or the ledge is where you can see the ocean and the side walk Manaka and the other's walk on IDK how to explain it.) Someone walked up to you.

"Oi who are?"

Turning your head there standing on the side that had the ledge to look over the ocean was Hikari.

"Hik…ari?"

"_?!"

"Sorry I changed I betrayed you and everyone back at home." You whispered

"Still insecure as ever."

"Shut up."

"Still likes to whine."

"Hii-kun!"

"You're still the cat or should I say kitten child."

"At least it's cute when I fall unlike you."

"And the point of that come back is."

"Shut up you knows I'm not good with come backs."

"You sure are, talking and walking."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean."

"That you get lost easy and you aren't good at come backs."

"Fine then you is no good with girls."

"Tch like your any better I bet you still don't have a boyfriend."

"B-boy-f-friend?"

"Ha, you still don't have one."

"Hii-kun it's not funny it's because…"

"Look _ I know what you're going to say I was just kidding."

"I know but."

"Hikari it's time to go home." Yelled Miuna out to Hikari before turning to walk back home.

"Darn see some other time."

"Bye."

Time skip

When you got home you opened the door ever so slightly.

"Why don't you just open the door its fine."

"Oh, yeah right, sorry."

"_, I think in three more days someone else might return and you have to pick up Sayu tomorrow.

"Hai, Hai."

"Good after your done doing the things you need to do you can eat, Tadashi and me are going to do more research about what happened at ofunehiki."

"Okay." You said in a singing voice.

"I'll be back home late or we might just camp there."

"It's fine with me."

Chisaki's POV

After Tsumugu and Tadashi left I glued my eyes on _ watching her every moment noticing her chocolate brown locks were out of her original ponytail this could only mean two things. One because she wanted down or two she saw Hikari and I know that Hikari was the only that could snatch her hair tie from her hair.

"_."

"Hm?"

"Did you see Hikari today?"

"Yes why?"

"That explains the hair."

"Oh yeah it's down."

"You should keep it down more it looks prettier that way."

"Thanks and I will."

"Kay."

The Next day

In the middle of the day sat at on the same ledge but Sayu was with you this time. For the first time in forever (No it's not a frozen lyric.) You had someone to relate to, to talk to and not be ignored even though you and Sayu were friends. Not once did she think it was weird to have a 19 year old friend she thought it was cool and so did you.

Sayu's POV

I asked _ to tell me her stories about her childhood with the others and here's what she told me

_I remember when we were little at first we were too shy to say anything to each other till one day Hikari got tiered with being shy and started to talk, then me, then Chisaki, then Kaname, and last but certainly not least Manaka. She was a very shy girl, she cried, she got scared, she was easy to make happy, yet so brave to become the ofunehiki I was so envies but at the same time scared alone if only I did- _"_!" I yelled at the same moment her eyes were huge. "R-right any way back to the story." _Chisaki was like a big sister to me nice, caring, beautiful, and most of all protective. Kaname well Kaname was like a hero to me because when I got lost he found me and one time we went to the surface with our parents and a big dog attacked me it scratched my left eye but not deep to where I had to wear an eye patch, Kaname claimed the dog down and brought me cared for my eye as so as possible. He took off his pirate eye patch and some tissues and put it on my eye before bringing me to my parents. Hikari and Manaka were like cousins to me we liked the same things we acted like we were related. We were the best of friends till high school came along Manaka and Chisaki got closer and so did Kaname and Hikari. They forgot about me sometimes. I devolved feelings of someone who would never love me. "Who." I asked "Kaname." She said without hesitant and then that's when I realized truly in love every time I asked her she said the something but in her eyes it liked she was dying here true feelings but not to day her eyes were pure. "Tell me what happened after your childhood." _

_"Nothing."_

_"What?! But you guys were best friends."_

_"**Were **Sayu they did everything together without me."_

_"That's not true."_

_"It is the truth and it's the ugly truth."_

_"Now I'll be here for you forever." I gave her a hug in return she accepted I could feel her hot tears fall on my shirt. Now I know she is damaged. _

The next day

Still Sayu's POV

Today after school I told _ I would just meet her at the usual place. Miuna and I were in the art room and I was making a necklace for her. Using a medium sized heart that I didn't want any more I put in small but legible words I wrote. _Love? Love is something I don't understand sometimes it hurts my heart it hurts others. Yet it's such a beautiful thing. All I know is that love is your name. Love is beautiful yet so cruel just like the world. We might not know what will await us tomorrow, but all we hope is that we can be loved. _

"Miuna what do you think?"

"Whoa who's this for?"

"It's for _."

"Really I think she'll like it."

"Me too."

Your POV

I was sitting on the ledge just waiting for Sayu when I heard footsteps I looked to find right in front of my own eyes there stood the man I loved.

"Kaname?"

"Nice to see you too _."

You took off your hoodie and tossed it to Kaname.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome.

"So how was- _ wait did I do something wrong?"

"No I am crying because I'm happy to see you."

"Oh, may I?"

"Of course sit to my left though Sayu's coming."

"_!"

"Speak of the devil."

"Kaname?!"

"Yup he came back."

"Oh I want you to have this."

"Thanks." You read what was written in the locket and gave Sayu a big hug. The all of a sudden Chisaki, Tsumugu, and Tadashi came, and Kaname just kept on talking and talking to Chisaki. Sayu and I walked away and no one cared. Impossible Kaname couldn't have changed his feelings


	3. Chapter 3

It is the next day from when Kaname came back. You remembered that he secretly listened to Tsumugu and Chisaki's conversation, and then had the nerves to ask you not to tell. You took a sip or your water before slamming it a bit too hard to where it made a bang noise.

"_, Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You don't seem quite happy."

"Like you care." You mumbled

"I actually do what's gotten in to you lately?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"I said _nothing." _Making sure to put a lot of enmeshes on nothing.

"Whatever."

"The other's I'm going to bed."

"You got it."

Walking up the stairs you thought about it why were you annoyed by Kaname? When you reached your room you didn't go to bed you read what Sayu wrote in the locket, then drew a hear and colored it red with your new colorcopia colored pencils making sure you colored a little out of lines to make it look prettier. Then used the back one and wrote down what Sayu wrote and then drew a picture of a teen boy and a young adult girl back to back on one corner of the paper then drew a child version of them an eye patch on the girl's left eyes both holding hands. On another corner the girl and the boy still as children but with three other children two girls and one boy. Then on the last corner out of the four corners you drew the same children this time in to teens and the teen boy walking away from the now teen girl. You hung up the picture. Went to bed and tried not to cry.

The next couple of days

Manaka has come back and now we were doing the ofunehiki again.

"How the wardrobe doing girls?" Tsumugu asked while walking with Tadashi

"Manaka and the others were in the sea while we were here right, This time I want to be- " Chisaki and you said in sync before look at each other in disbelief right after Tsumugu said Chisaki and Tadashi said Your name at the same time too.

_Flashback_

_You were listening to what Kaname said to Chisaki about how she can't love Tsumugu and how his felling's for her won't get in the way it hurt it really hurt all you ever wanted was to be noticed but most to be loved right at that moment_

_Flashback end_

Sayu's POV (Want to make this a different from what really happened.)

"Slacker."

"You found me."

"I know the way you look at Chisaki."

"You found me out again."

"Why don't you show her your hurt face?!"

"Because then she'll pity me she already has her plate full Hikari and Tsumugu."

"You never know."

"Yeah but what's too it I'm always the outsider."

"What?!"

"When I came to the surface I was scared no one was there waiting for me. Hikari had his sister's family, Chisaki and _ had Tsumugu and Tadashi, I had no one."

"That's where you're wrong?"

"Uh?"

"_ was waiting for you even when you were gone she just kept talking about you how she wanted you to come back, she talked about how you saved he from the dog, she waited till midnight on the ledge that over looked the see just waiting for you, she said she never love anyone but you, but you didn't care about her you overlooked her, you just had to push on about your felling's not caring for hers' she cried sleepless nights every time you and everyone else ignored her. And worst of all she would feel reveled if she didn't know what love is. She even drew a picture I you even dared to help her with the things she needs to do in her room you'll see that the picture was the story of her life but you just trample over her feelings!"

After my rant the train finally passed by with its winds blowing away my tears.

"I-I thought no one loved or cared of me but I guys I was wrong, maybe I over looked her and I wish I hadn't stating tomorrow won't forget her, thanks Sayu."

Then Kaname disappeared

"You better." I said

The next day

_ pick up me and Kaname from school and was walking in front of us. I nudged Kaname in the ribs to try to get him to talk to her.

"_."

"What?" She stopped and spun around to face us

"I want to say I'm sorry for ignoring you."

"It's fine." Then she stared walking again.

Kaname's POV

I want to know what's going on in her beautiful mind of hers. Is she anger, hurt, happy? I had to admit it but I love _ more then I love Chisaki it's just that I pick Chisaki over her. How stupid, I wish I could hear her wonderful ideas again. I want to see her smile to hear her laugh to see her dance I want to see her draw. But I can't or can I, is it too late make her mine and let our love shine. All I know is I've made a big mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy guys you probably wondering where the hell I'm or not (most likly) Well I've being most active on Devieantart sooo you can go there where I have better stories and art! yay! User name : jordanpandas


End file.
